1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control circuits and, in particular, to control circuits for regulating the operation of motors and responsive to a variety of motor running conditions and conditions in the system, such as a refrigeration system, operated by the motor, to provide proper control and safe operation. The invention is particularly adapted for use with motors having two sets of windings, a start-up winding and a running speed winding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pats. No. 3,231,809, 3,309,597, 3,345,547, 3,593,075 and 3,819,996, is generally cognizant of motor control systems for controlling motor start up current by providing a series resistor with the motor windings or limiting motor acceleration.